finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Carbuncle (summon)
.]] Carbuncle , also called Carbunkl, Crbnkl, or Carbunkle, is a recurring summon creature that appears in various games in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Its name is an archaic word for a red gemstone, which commonly adorns its forehead. When it appears as a summon, its ability is Ruby Light. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Carbuncle is a Level 4 Summon obtained in Castle Exdeath after battling it as a secret boss. At the 10th floor where skull-tiles cover the room, if the party steps onto the northernmost one, they will teleport to a normally inaccessible spot where Carbuncle is. It costs 45 MP to summon, and casts Reflect on the party. Carbuncle FF5 Anth.jpg|Concept artwork of Carbuncle for the Anthology release. Ruby LightFFV.png|Carbuncle summoned into battle (GBA). Carbuncle-ffv-ios-enemy.png|Carbuncle as a boss enemy (Mobile). Carbuncle-ffv-ios-summon.png|Carbuncle as a summon (Mobile). Final Fantasy VI Carbuncle (Carbunkl in earlier versions) is an esper obtained automatically in the Magitek Research Facility. It casts Reflect on the entire party. It costs 36 MP to summon. As a Magicite, it teaches Reflect (x5), Haste (x3), Protect (x2), Shell (x2) and Warp (x2). Final Fantasy VII Remake Carbuncle will be one of three summon materia obtained automatically in the 1st Class Edition and Digital Deluxe Edition. Carbuncle summon from FFVII Remake.png Carbuncle summoned in FFVII Remake.png Final Fantasy VIII Carbuncle is a Guardian Force obtained by drawing from the Iguions. If missed, it can still be drawn from Krysta in the final dungeon. Carbuncle casts Ruby Light, granting the party the Reflect status. Because Carbuncle is not a damage-dealing GF it cannot be boosted, and while it can learn SumMag+% abilities from items, they will have no effect. Its ability pool reflects its supportive role in battle. It learns HP, Vitality and Magic junctions, as well as status attack and defense junctions. It learns HP and Vitality boosting support abilities and Ability x3 that lets the junctioner equip three support abilities at once. Carbuncle is the first GF to learn Counter, which has the junctioner use the Attack command on the enemy that hits them physically, and Auto-Reflect, that bestows a permanent Reflect status. Its unique ability is Recov Med-RF that lets the player refine recovery items from other items. Its compatibility item is Dragon Skin and its compatibility is boosted by casting support and healing magic in battle, as well as Holy. Its "opposing" GF is Siren whose summoning deducts from Carbuncle's compatibility value the most. Its Triple Triad card modifies into Glow Curtains and is held by CC Group Heart in Balamb Garden. Final Fantasy IX :''See the Summon sequence here. Carbuncle is an eidolon summoned by Eiko. It is learned through the Ruby for 35 AP, added to the inventory upon entering the Iifa Tree. Summoning Carbuncle costs 24 MP. Its short animation only bestows Reflect, but its long animation casts Protect as well. Although it normally uses Ruby Light, Eiko's add-on jewel alters Carbuncle's "attack" by switching the ruby on its forehead. With the add-on equipped: *'Diamond': "Diamond Light" casts Vanish (short animation) or Vanish and Protect (long animation). *'Emerald': "Emerald Light" casts Haste (short animation) or Haste and Protect (long animation). *'Moonstone': "Pearl Light" casts Shell (short animation) or Shell and Protect (long animation). Summoning Carbuncle earns the Here to Help achievement in the mobile and Steam versions. Carbuncle FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork. Carbuncle Gemstones FFIX.jpg|Carbuncle's different gemstones. Carbuncle-summoned-FFIX.png|Summon animation. ''Final Fantasy XI Carbuncle is one of the five terrestrial Avatars. Associated with rainbows and a strange gem called Carbuncle's Ruby, he is the patron of player summoners. Upon completing the associated quest, which is basically a tour of the weather on Vana'diel in order to restore a carbuncle ruby, the player gains the job of Summoner along with Carbuncle. Carbuncle has weak physical attacks, but has useful skills like Healing Ruby and Shining Ruby, a healing spell and a defensive spell respectively. Carbuncle has a lower Perpetuation Cost than any other Avatar (potentially as low as zero with certain equipment), making him a favorite for special tasks such as pulling or kiting mobs. While Carbuncle is usually considered the weakest player-avatar, Carbuncle Prime is, in enormous contrast, an extremely powerful enemy avatar, and can be faced in a separate sidequest. A somewhat weaker version of Carbuncle Prime (in comparison) tends to appear in different areas of Limbus at random when opening treasure chests. Carbuncle is also the name of a server. Blood Pact abilities Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Carbuncle is the rank 2 Holy Esper. In order to reach its node on the Ring of Pacts, either Atomos or Balasa must be obtained first. To heal its allies, Carbuncle can use Cure, which targets one ally, or its special attack, Ruby Balm, which heals all characters in range. Carbuncle is the only Esper that can cast a multiple unit healing spell. Final Fantasy XIII Carbuncle is the fal'Cie responsible for providing Cocoon with food, encountered by Hope Estheim and Lightning underneath Palumpolum. Carbuncle is also portrayed as an Eidolon as part of the Pompa Sancta parade at Nautilus. It can also be regarded as the mascot of the park, with Carbuncle dolls sold as merchandise. Carbuncle Doll-ffxiii-render.png|Carbuncle doll render. Carbuncle1.jpg|Concept art. Carbuncle2.jpg|Concept art. Carbuncle_Nautilus_Sign.png|Carbuncles sign in Nautilus. XIII-Carbuncle.jpg|Carbuncle in the Pompa Sancta parade. Vanille and Sazh Pompa Sancta.png|Carbuncle disc. Final Fantasy XIII-2 A Carbuncle doll can be seen in Serah's room in the beginning, as well as in Chocolina's chest. The player can also obtain one as an adornment from a treasure sphere in Yaschas Massif 10 AF. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning can obtain a Carbuncle Figurine as an adornment after completing "The Things She's Lost" quest in Luxerion. This quest involves finding a green Carbuncle doll for a young girl named Dolce who had lost her toy. A red Carbuncle doll can also be found while undergoing this sidequest, but if found and given to Dolce the player will fail the quest. Final Fantasy XIV Carbuncles appear as the "core" summons of the Arcanist class, and is the first creature the Arcanists learn to summon before branching out into either Primal egi (Summoner) or Nymian fairies (Scholar). Carbuncles are small fox-like creatures that can help fulfill various roles depending on which version is summoned. Emerald Carbuncle casts spells while Topaz Carbuncle can tank. Urianger Augurelt summons an "Amber Carbuncle", who functions as simply a stronger, alternately-colored Topaz Carbuncle. In the ''Heavensward expansion, Alphinaud Leveilleur is also able to use Ruby, Obsidian, and Onyx Carbuncles when he participates in instanced battles. In Stormblood he summons a Moonstone Carbuncle, this one being perhaps his strongest one. ;Emerald Carbuncle abilities ;Topaz Carbuncle abilities Arcarist_&_Carbuncle_XIV.jpg|An Arcanist and a Topaz Carbuncle. ''Final Fantasy XV Carbuncle appears as a companion in ''Platinum Demo – Final Fantasy XV, leading young Noctis through his dreamscape. Upon completing the demo, the player can name the Carbuncle. It also appeared at the Moogle Chocobo Carnival holiday event. In Easy Mode, Carbuncle will appear whenever the currently controlled character is KO'd in battle, bestowing a buff that significantly increases their attack and defense for the duration of the battle while completely restoring their HP. Carbuncle can appear indefinitely, though many harder hunts and locations will disable his appearance, indicated by a "no help icon. He can also randomly appear in the background of photos taken by Prompto. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Carbuncle (Carbunkle on the PlayStation) can be summoned to cast Reflect on all allies for 30 MP with a speed of 25. It costs 350 Job Points to learn. This is the only instance in which Carbuncle is characterized as reptilian rather than mammalian. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Carbuncle can be summoned to cast Reflect on any allied units within range. It can be learned by Summoners through the Garnet Staff and requires 300 AP to master. It costs 12 MP to cast. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Carbuncle appears is a summon which can be learned by Summoners from the Pomegranate Staff. 200 AP is required to master this skill. It grants Reflect to all units in a large area for 16 MP. Crystal Defenders Carbuncle appears as a summonable Esper in Crystal Defenders W2, and nullifies resistances of all enemies in an area. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Carbuncle is a light-elemental summon. It is one of the basic low-ranked summons and is equipped to Aemo once she joins the party at the beginning of Chapter 1. When summoned into battle, Carbuncle will use Ruby Light as its special attack, which reflects a single magic attack for all party members. Summoning Carbuncle costs 2 points from the Consumption Gauge. The summon's initial design is based on its incarnation in ''Final Fantasy XI, but it's final form is based off Amber Carbuncle from Final Fantasy XIV. Upgrading stats FFLTNS Carbuncle Alpha Artwork.jpg|Carbuncle Alpha's artwork. FFLTnS Carbuncle.png|Carbuncle's signet (Rank 2). FFLTnS Carbuncle Alt2.png|Carbuncle's signet (Rank 4). FFLTNS God Carbuncle Artwork.jpg|God Carbuncle. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Carbuncle appears in both its ''Final Fantasy VIII and Final Fantasy XI forms. It casts Ruby Light to equal the opponent's Bravery with the summoner's. Carbuncle can be summoned by two distinct ways: Automatically, which summons it immediately when the summoner succeeds in an HP attack, and shows the artwork of its Final Fantasy XI appearance, and manually, where the artwork of its Final Fantasy VIII appearance appears. Carbuncle's auto version can be obtained in the Destiny Odyssey IV's third stage, and its manual version in its second stage. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Carbuncle is a summonstone, with the same function as in ''Dissidia. Its auto version is now found near the end of Chapter Three: Clues of Scenario 012. The manual version can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 50 KP. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Alphinaud summons a Moonstone Carbuncle by default as his companion in battle. While active for 6 turns, it grants various buffs to the party, but will be called back if Alphinaud is in BRV Break. His primary ability Summon Moonstone has 4 uses by default, also modifying his standard BRV and HP Attacks to incorporate the creature. In a late cutscene for Walk This Way, Alphinaud summons an Obsidian Carbuncle. DFFOO Moonstone Carbuncle.jpg|Moonstone Carbuncle DFFOO Obsidian Carbuncle.png|Obsidian Carbuncle Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Carbuncle is a Light-elemental esper. From time to time, players may encounter Carbuncle in battle. Defeating Carbuncle will grant players the Carbuncle I summon stone, which allows Carbuncle to be summoned into battle. When summoned, Carbuncle uses the skill, Meteorite. Carbuncle_I_Brigade.png|Carbuncle I (R+) summon stone. FFAB Carbuncle (Meteorite) - Eiko Legend SR.png|Carbuncle (Meteorite) (SR Legend). FFAB Carbuncle (Meteorite) - Eiko Legend SR+.png|Carbuncle (Meteorite) (SR+ Legend). FFAB Carbuncle Meteorite.png|Meteorite in battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Carbuncle is a summon with its sprite from ''Final Fantasy V. When summoned, it casts Reflect on all members of the party. FFRK Carbuncle FFV.png|''Final Fantasy V'' boss. FFRK Carbuncle Icon.png|Summon icon. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Carbuncle Artwork.png|Carbuncle (★1). FFBE Carbuncle Artwork 2.png|Carbuncle (★2). FFBE Carbuncle Artwork 3.png|Carbuncle (★3). FFBE Carbuncle Portrait.png|Carbuncle's portrait (★1). FFBE Carbuncle Portrait 2.png|Carbuncle's portrait (★2). FFBE Carbuncle Portrait 3.png|Carbuncle's portrait (★3). FFBE Carbuncle Sprite.png|Enemy sprite. Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Carbuncle can be seen in various parts of the story accompanying a Masked Woman who helps guide the twins. It is later revealed that the woman was merely an illusion produced and maintained by the Carbuncle under the orders of Brandelis. Originally accompanying Hauyn, the esper was fused with one of the Exnine Knights, but due to its weakness, it could not take a human form and was forced to retain the carbuncle's appearance. The carbuncle is later fought several times in Castle Exnine. Carbuncle are a type of Mirage from the ''Mu group. They can be transfigured from a Skull Eater with a Carbuncle Memento. Another version, Topaz Carbuncle, is available as DLC and was later released in the standalone World of Final Fantasy Maxima version. WoFF Carbuncle Artwork.png|Concept art. WoFF Topaz Carbuncle.png|Topaz Carbuncle ''Chocobo Racing Carbuncle appears as a scenery element in the Fantasia track. Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Carbuncle is a light element card, and has six cards under its name. The player can see it on the overworld, since they must locate it six times to get all six of its cards. Cards Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Carbuncle appears in its ''Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy IX and Final Fantasy XI appearances. The cards are Earth-elemental apart from his Final Fantasy XI appearance, where he is Shine-elemental. Carbuncle-TradingCard.jpg|Carbuncle's Tactics trading card. Carbuncle TCG.png|Trading card. Carbuncle3 TCG.png|Carbuncle's Final Fantasy IX trading card. Carbuncle4 TCG.png|Carbuncle's Final Fantasy XI trading card. ''Triple Triad Carbuncle from the series appears on Triple Triad cards in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 429a Carbuncle.png|''Final Fantasy IX''. 429b Carbuncle.png|''Final Fantasy IX''. 429c Carbuncle.png|''Final Fantasy IX''. 507a Carbuncle.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. 507b Carbuncle.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. 507c Carbuncle.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Carbuncle is a chance card, with the ability: Pearl value up 20% on random street. Knights of the Crystals Carbuncle appears on an ultimate card. Puzzle & Dragons Carbuncle appeared as part of the ''Crystal Defenders collaboration. PAD Moogle & Carbuncle.PNG|Moogle & Carbuncle. PAD Moogle & Carbuncle 2.PNG|Moogle & Carbuncle. PAD Moogle & Carbuncle 3.PNG|Moogle & Carbuncle. ''Antique Carnevale'' Carbuncle appears as a summoned beast. Etymology Category:Recurring summons Category:Chocobo Tales Cards